T-X
The T-X 'is the most advanced killing machine that SkyNet has yet created. Its endoskeleton has been constructed with a distinctly feminine appearance, earning it the nickname of '"Terminatrix". It possesses various experimental technologies that no other SkyNet machine possesses, and despite its slender frame is much stronger than previous Terminator models. Due to their production expense, very few T-X units have been constructed and are only deployed in the most intense combat situations. As well as human infiltration and eradication, another primary function of the T-X is to destroy any rogue SkyNet units, such as Terminators that have been captured and reprogrammed by the Resistance. Design *'Reinforced Chassis -' The T-X has the strongest armour of any Terminator model. *'Plasma Reactor - '''Whereas previous Terminator models were powered by hydrogen fuel cells, the T-X carries a plasma fusion reactor that can sustain it for a substantially longer period. *'Polymimetic Skin '- The T-X's "skin" is made of the same polymimetic alloy used to create the T-1000. This allows the T-X additional protection from weapons fire and lets it alter its appearance at will to look like any human being. *'Onboard Weapons Array '- The T-X carries a veritable armoury of deadly weapons within its chassis. Whether or not it is disguised, its arms will visibly reconfigure to form a selected weapon. Its arsenal includes a plasma cannon, a flamethrower, an EMP generator, and many others. In Terminator 3: Rise Of The Machines, the T-X's plasma cannon was damaged and its HUD scrolled through a list of different weapons to replace it. Only the flamethrower was seen to be used, so the type and effects of its other weapons are unknown. *'Nanotechnological Transjectors '- The T-X can deliver a stream of microscopic nanobots into other machines, which will corrupt their internal circuitry and bring them under the T-X's command. This has been shown to work on cars, aircraft, computers, robots and even other Terminators. *'Cutting Tools '- The T-X can reconfigure its arms into various tools as well, such as saws and drills. *'Scanning Equipment '''- As well as infra-red and ultraviolet sensors, the T-X also possesses a DNA sampling system which can identify targets by blood or tissue samples. Terminator 3: Rise Of The Machines In the Terminator 3 film, a Terminatrix (portrayed by Kristanna Loken) is sent back in time by SkyNet to the year 2004, on the night before Judgment Day. Its mission: to terminate John Connor, his future wife Kate Brewster and their top Resistance lieutenants. Because Connor had dropped off the grid at this time, SkyNet did not know his location and so the T-X's mission focus was to terminate all targets with determined locations. After arriving in Los Angeles, the T-X killed a woman to take her car, and then presumably killed a police officer to take his gun. It then began hunting down the targets on its kill-list, picking them off one by one. It located Kate Brewster in a vetinary clinic and gave chase. In its search, it also found a bloodied bandage and analyzed the blood by licking it. The blood matched John Connor's DNA, causing the T-X to alter its mission parameters to seek out Connor and kill him. As it tried to interrogate Brewster, it was attacked by a reprogrammed T-850 and knocked through a wall. After recovering, the T-X chased down John and Kate in a crane truck, and used its nano-transjectors to commandeer several municipal vehicles which would help it hunt down its quarry. Its pursuit was again interrupted by the T-850 and its vehicles all crashed, allowing Connor and Brewster to escape. In order to reacquire Kate, the T-X broke into her home. Kate was not there, but the T-X killed Kate's fiancee Scott and assumed his identity. The police arrived at the apartment and, believing they were talking to Scott, informed the T-X that Kate was missing. The T-X joined the two detectives and when they discovered Kate's location, it killed them both and stole their squad car. Arriving in a cemetery, it found Kate and dropped its disguise as it moved in for the kill. It was struck with a rocket by the T-850, who rescued Kate and drove her and John to safety. The attack damaged the T-X's plasma cannon, causing it to reconfigure to a different weapon: a flamethrower. Having lost its primary targets, the T-X resumed its mission of killing Connor's lieutenants and proceeded to CRS headquarters to kill Kate's father, General Robert Brewster. Disguised as a CRS employee, the T-X accessed a storage bay where several T-1 units were kept. The robots were activated and would be comandeered by SkyNet when it came online minutes later. The T-X then disguised itself as Kate to get close to General Brewster, and shot the general despite the sudden arrival of the T-850, John and the real Kate. The T-X was briefly disabled, but caught up with the T-850 and fought against it, inflicting heavy damage upon it and then using its nano-transjector to corrupt the cyborg's systems. With the T-850 no longer presumed to be an issue, the T-X chased John and Kate down a corridor that ran along a giant particle accelerator. John had activated the accelerator moments earlier, and when it charged up, the T-X was magnetized to it. This caused its polyalloy skin to melt off its endoskeleton, revealing its true form. Kate and John proceeded to the hangar to escape in a plane to Crystal Peak, but the T-X broke free of the particle accelerator by cutting into it with its circular saw, causing the device to shut down. The android resumed its pursuit and followed its targets to Crystal Peak. Before it could complete its task, a helicopter piloted by the T-850 (which had fought back against the T-X's nanobots) crashed on top of it. The heat from the chopper's burning engine melted off the T-X's skin, and the android's legs were pinned, forcing it to disconnect itself from them and crawl after John and Kate. It made a grab for John's leg, breaking the bone, but was pulled away by the T-850 and kept pinned while the two humans vanished into the bunker. The T-850 then overloaded its fuel cell and stuffed it into the T-X's mouth. The cell exploded and destroyed both machines. Category:Androids Category:Movie Robots Category:Terminator Category:War Machines Category:Comic Book Robots Category:Video Game Robots Category:Robots in Literature